


None of Us Has Ever Had a Mickey

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Ian is not happy with Trevor and the rest of the Gallaghers know it, M/M, The Gallaghers want Mickey and Ian is in denial, Who's up for a little Trevor-bashing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Gallaghers lay down some truth on Ian. He doesn't like it.





	None of Us Has Ever Had a Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that meme of Trevor and Mickey in the same spot in the Gallagher kitchen with Harry Potter yelling "How dare you stand where he stood?"  
> Kind of just steeling myself for whatever tonight's episode throws at us. Enjoy!

It’s another hectic morning at the Gallagher house. Debbie’s the last downstairs, as usual, and stumbles into the kitchen where all her siblings, and their fuckbuddies, are downing breakfast and getting out. She spots Trevor dumping the remains of his coffee in the sink and is distantly reminded of another guy standing at that same sink.

Trevor then shrugs on his jacket and presses Ian a hasty kiss before heading out the back door.

“Blah,” Debbie yawns loudly in Ian’s direction.

“What?” Ian challenges.

Debbie shrugs. “I don’t know. I just hope he’s not a permanent fixture around here.”

Ian looks offended. “Why? What’s your problem with him?”

“Just blah,” Debbie repeats strongly. “Mickey looked at you like you were the fucking sun, this guy looks at you like you’re a big fish he caught.”

Ian doesn’t answer but just stares at her as the rest of the people in the kitchen start tittering. Then he grabs his coat and escapes.

 

* * *

 

Lip slams the bathroom door and heads into the old boy’s room, glad to find Ian pulling a shirt on.

“Hey, when are you getting rid of Trevor?”

Ian’s head springs up. “Who said I’m getting rid of Trevor?”

“No one. I just hope you are.”

“What the fuck? Since when have you ever cared who I’m fucking?”

Lip rolls his eyes. “First of all, Kash…Jimmy’s dad… Second, he’s loud and giggly, I couldn’t fall asleep last night. Had to listen to you two fucking until, like, two a.m. And just now, he was hogging the bathroom and when I told him to hurry up, he dove into one of those fucking PC speeches that lasted for ten minutes.”

Ian looks confused. “Really? Because you told him to hurry up? What were your exact words?”

“I said ‘Hurry up, bitch. Some of us have places to be’”

Ian claps his hands and gestures at Lip. “Well, there you go! You can’t call him a bitch.”

“Seriously!” Lip exclaims shaking his head. “I can’t call him a bitch? Shit, man! I really preferred Mickey. He would've just told me to fuck off.”

Lip slips back out of the room leaving Ian looking rather miserable.

 

* * *

 

Carl bounds up the Gallagher front stairs, nearly banging into Trevor on his way out. He ignores the muttered apology and heads inside, closing the door behind him. Ian’s in the kitchen, stirring a pot and reading something on his phone.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Ian answers, not looking up.

“Are you and Trevor, like, really serious?”

“Jesus! Why does everyone keep asking me shit like that?” Ian huffs, finally looking up.

“It’s a valid question.”

“Yes, we’re together.”

“Why?” Carl presses, getting out a bottle of orange juice. “Do you even like him?”

“Yes, I like him,” Ian says shortly. “He’s really nice.”

“And Mickey wasn’t?”

“What the fuck Carl?”

“I don’t know. You said you broke up with Mickey. He wasn’t nice enough?”

“I don’t know,” Ian says thoughtfully.

“I think he was nice. Especially to you,” Carl says. “You should’ve seen some of the shit he did when you were sick, you probably don’t even remember.”

Ian looks at him, his jaw out, as if challenging him.

Carl holds his hands up defensively. “What? I’m just saying. He really cared about you and I don’t get why you broke up with him!”

 

* * *

 

Fiona, Vee, and Lip are drunk. Ian isn’t. They’re all talking about their sex lives. He’s listening amusedly until the conversation turns to him.

“You know, I just don’t get what you see in Trevor,” Fiona slurs. “He’s like a frat boy.”

Ian just shrugs. “I find him attractive.”

“Do you?" He nods.

“I don’t get your type, Ian,” Fiona laughs a little too loudly. “I mean, he and Mickey couldn’t be more polar opposites.”

Ian rolls his eyes. Why did every conversation he had with his siblings lately have to come back around to Mickey?

“What? I’m really wondering!” Fiona says, getting a little more serious. “I mean, I could see Mickey’s appeal, once you get past the whole thug thing. He was kinda hot once he cleaned up, but Trevor… I just don’t see it.”

Ian shakes his head, frustrated, gets up, and leaves the room to sulk on the back steps.

 

* * *

 

The Gallaghers, plus the Balls, are settling down to movie night when Kev pipes up.

“Man, I wish Mickey were here. He gave the funniest movie commentary!”

Ian’s had enough. “Okay, enough! Why the fuck do you all feel the need to bring Mickey up every fucking second?!”

The room is silent before Debbie answers back, just as loudly. “Why the fuck do you feel the need to act like he never happened?!”

Ian is struck dumb.

“Yeah man,” Lip adds. “You never talk about him and you spent about three and a half years together. It’s fucking weird.”

“Whatever,” Carl interrupts. “Can we just start the movie? At least Trevor’s not here to give his critique which no one’s interested in.”

“And why do you all have to trash Trevor?!” Ian adds, regaining the use of his tongue.

“None of us likes him,” Lip says matter-of-factly. “And that’s what we do when we don’t like who one of us are dating, right?”

“Yeah, he’s kind of like my Gus,” Fiona jumps in.

“Yeah, and my Matt,” Debbie adds.

Carl nods. “My Dominique.”

“Yeah, and my Amanda, sort of,” Lip concludes sagely.

Ian’s face is flaming. “Really? And who the fuck are your Mickeys?”

They all look a little dumbfounded as they think.

“I don’t know, maybe Jimmy?” Fiona mutters. “Truth is, Ian, I don’t think any of us have ever had a Mickey.”

 

**The End :D**

**Author's Note:**

> Haha :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
